glee_the_life_continues_in_new_york_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock 'N Roll
Rock 'N Roll by Avril Lavigne will be featured in The Old and New. It will be sung by The Talented New Yorkers, with solos from Alissa, Angelina, Brittany, Jane, Kitty, Madison, Quinn, Santana, and Tina. Lyrics Madison: Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll Santana: I don't care about my make-up I like it better with my jeans all ripped up Don't know how to keep my mouth shut You say, "So what (Tina: what)?" Jane: I don't care if I'm a misfit I like it better than the hipster bullcrap I am the mother freaking princess You still love me Kitty: Some-somehow It's a little different when I'm with you You know what I really am All about You know how it really goes Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah Some some way We'll be getting out of this Town one day You're the only one that I Want with me You know how the story goes Oh, oh, oh Madison with The Talented New Yorkers: When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll (Angelina: Rock 'n roll) Hey hey hey (Angelina: Rock 'n roll) Hey hey hey Quinn: Call it a bad attitude dude I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo I might have a couple issues You say, "Me too." (Kitty: yeah) Alissa: Don't care about a reputation Must be living in the wrong generation This is your invitation Let's get wasted Quinn, Santana, and Brittany with The Talented New Yorkers: Some-somehow It's a little different when I'm with you You know what I really am All about You know how the story goes Oh, oh, oh Madison and Tina with The Talented New Yorkers: When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll (Angelina: Rock 'n roll) Hey hey hey (Angelina: Rock 'n roll) Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll, yeah The Talented New Yorkers: Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah Tina: When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio Madison and Tina with The Talented New Yorkers: What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll (Angelina: Rock 'n roll) Hey hey hey (Angelina: Rock 'n roll) Hey hey hey Videos Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs sung by The Talented New Yorkers Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Alissa Category:Songs sung by Angelina Category:Songs sung by Brittany Category:Songs sung by Jane Category:Songs sung by Kitty Category:Songs sung by Madison Category:Songs sung by Quinn Category:Songs sung by Santana Category:Songs sung by Tina Category:The Old and New